User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 ---- Another one! Uh-oh we're in real trouble now! Baw Wee 21:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee You're mine! Don't worry Selteca, I think I can control my anger now. (At that moment I get down on all fours and turn jet-black. My jet pack thrusters come out and I launch my self at Tarturus.) Baw Wee 21:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Dang Aww man no I'm just a weak Grunt! Baw Wee 22:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (P.S. By evil form do you mean my clone?) Wow! I don't know if I should be worried or not. Well I better go check that out. (I head off towards the fallen building.) Baw Wee 22:18, 17 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee RE:Antairious family name Well Elite naming schemes are canon, I wouldn't want to tag your articles and non canon friendly. Think of this as a opertunity to play about with making up some Sangheili adjectives to give some useful name attributes to your characters. Also, stop clearing your talk page, it makes it annoying to keep up with what we were talking about. Delna Yes, your brother has told me much about you that I wanted to meet you in person. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:20, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone? (I enter the site of the fallen building.) Is anyone there? Baw Wee 23:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Sorry Allow me to apologize, I have found that it is easier to just copy an infobox off of an existing page, and then edit it. The things you mention were merely overlooked. It has been fixed and will not happen again. D1134 Delna's Training Baracuss, I spoke with Delna, and it went very well. She has potential to be a soldier. That is why I want to train her to fight. Surprisingly, she is excited to start. --Zamra 'Vorum 20:08, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Kardage Do you believe in monsters? --Zamra 'Vorum 21:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Legend or Nightmare They are no legend, they are real. --Zamra 'Vorum 21:27, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Family Training Delna never told me that you and Maydor were going to train her. I can understand how brothers would want to teach their sibling how to fight, it would be a family tradition. Baracuss, if you want to train Delna that is perfectly fine. I just thought that if would be a better way for me to get to know her. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Very Well Oh by the way, I created an entertainment section on my userpage just like yours. There is a video there you have to see. You will laugh your ass off! (Its Halo related) Check it out. --Zamra 'Vorum 02:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Video Remember that music video I told you about that we could use images from it to add to Chaos (legend) Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U1vl-hHWzw In my opinion, its awesome! But of course I'm a huge fan of DragonForce. --Zamra 'Vorum 18:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) The Storm! Uh-oh! Take cover! Baw Wee 21:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Anybody? Where is everybody? Baw Wee 21:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh! Hold on Selteca I'm coming! Baw Wee 21:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Who wants some!? (I grab the plasma rifle and start firing at some Jackals.) Ya! Boy I forgot how good this is! Baw Wee 21:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh ya Aw forget it! Selteca grab my hand! Baw Wee 21:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Crap! (I say to myself) When is Baracuss going to get here? Baw Wee 22:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ya Those images would be perfect. I'm having a hard time finding some though. Anyway that video was pretty kick ass wasn't it? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) The Peace Keeper The Peace Keeper told me. Baw Wee 12:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ben 10 I was young and foolish... Now im going to go sart an article about Heatblast! Toodles! EliteMaster117 15:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Legends I dont focus on the Sangheili that much,as they dont border the Jiralhanian Empire.-Zeno Panthakree 15:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) HEATBLASPHEMY Heatblast's article is going to be a Sangheili Legend. EliteMaster117 15:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Lol, It'll Be Good! EliteMaster117 15:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Other Vids Check out these other videos by DragonForce. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbfo7fpGYvo Heroes of Our Time *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jgrCKhxE1s&feature=related Through the Fire and Flames --Zamra 'Vorum 16:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Now You Know --Zamra 'Vorum 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) We're Back Hell yeah! We're allowed back on Halopedia now. Get over there. --Zamra 'Vorum 20:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes..well sort of Ya he's here but not physically. Baw Wee 22:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Vision He appeared to me in a vision. Baw Wee 22:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Carrier Got...to...get...to...carrier! (I run past explosions and shots.) (P.S. Are you still going to be on Fanon? Since I'm not on Halopedia.) Baw Wee 22:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Pyros EliteMaster117 22:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) AAHH AAHH! (I fly through the air and go threw a building finally landing on the ground.) Ouch. (P.S.S.S. Good to hear!) Baw Wee 22:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Now what?! --Baw Wee 23:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I Know Thats why we come here to role play. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sweet I could think up a Brute legend.I have been thinking of the Brutes ultimate fear...-Zeno Panthakree 23:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) OK dude.-Zeno Panthakree 23:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) To where? Where are we going captain? Baw Wee 23:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee (B.R.B.) Ok Wow I never knew I was that important. Baw Wee 23:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Maydor Agrees I spoke to Maydor and gave him time to think about it. He finally made his decision and accepted my responsibility to train Delna. While he is worried, I have assured him that nothing bad is going to happen. You should contact Delna have her prepare before my ship arrives, her training begins soon. P.S. Maydor believes this will give him some more spare time to kill Loyalists. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Bigfoot Not many have lived to tell the tale, such as aliens, who many say they saw, or Bigfoot. EliteMaster117 23:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Do you like this? Tell me if you like this article. Sreluvians-Zeno Panthakree 23:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Shower I was in the shower, but yeah, was the Peace Keeper real? yeah! EliteMaster117 00:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Tell me about it --Baw Wee 02:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Sangheili Legends May i add a legend to Sangheili Legends? Its not sangheili though. RE:Sangheili Legends Well I was thinking the legend could be about the Brutes worst fear.I have one right now.The Brutes go to a place similar to the Garden of Eden when they die,but if they talk then evil angel things hunt them down and give their soul to Satan.What do you think?-Zeno Panthakree 13:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RP'ing If you get on msg me! EliteMaster117 21:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I'm on now --Baw Wee 21:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee On Approach Nothing is going to happen to Delna. Anyway, my ship will be arriving soon. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:28, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Ranking and my Story So what am I in the Separtist elites in the wiki? Also do you mind if I use you in my story about my Battle Group Divine Light? Location I'll be arriving from Kara Xa. Why do you ask? --Zamra 'Vorum 22:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) So far... Our forces have strengthened the defenses around the planet, and the ground teams are searching for any remaining Loyalists on the surface. Anyway, my ship has arrived at Sanghelious. Is Delna ready? --Zamra 'Vorum 23:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Brr... Mother of Forerunner! It's freezing. Baw Wee 23:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Delna's Departure (You and Delna stand ontop a platform at the Sanghelious Space Port and watch as the Nightly Moonlight comes into dock. After docking, Zamra emerges from the ship and walks up to the both of you. He turns to Delna and nods, she nods back then turns to you and gives you a hug. After this, she turns and walks to the ship leaving you and Zamra to stand alone. Zamra turns to you and sees that you have a look in your eyes, not a look of worry, but a look that expresses that you know she will do well in her training. Zamra puts an hand on your shoulder and nods) I will turn her into a skilled warrior, you have my word my good friend. (With that said, Zamra turns and walks back to the ship) --Zamra 'Vorum 01:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Do Not Worry I will be careful. Besides if she did learn anything from the Brutes, then she might already know how to fight. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ya Me too. I was so young, I hadn't learned much at all. Baw Wee 01:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Forerunner! By the gods that's cold! I never had this on my planet. Baw Wee 02:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Spartans?! Wow I haven't seen them in a long time. Still look as scary as ever. Baw Wee 02:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Jackals Those wastes of space! They don't even deserve to be on Chaos! Baw Wee 02:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I guess --Baw Wee 02:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Stupid Jackal Oh shut up! Baw Wee 20:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Darkness= I sure hope I don't have to find out. Baw Wee 21:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Confetti and Fireworks Happy Halo 3 anniversary Baracuss! --Zamra 'Vorum 22:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) On No! I forgot where we left off. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Let me think.... I'll take a mauler, small, good for protection. Baw Wee 23:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Wait We still have to finish defending Kara Xa. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Alright I know I'll regret asking this. Whos they? Baw Wee 00:19, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Okay then I guess I'll take a plasma rifle. Baw Wee 00:23, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Zalcrans! Man I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all with those things around. Baw Wee 00:34, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Very Well We still have to create the article though. Anyway check out this video: http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/features/28426/XPlays_Fuel_Conservation_Tips.html Its about fuel conservation tips and one scene is from Halo 3. I'm gonna go practice my guitar and then play Halo. See ya tomorrow. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:34, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Oh boy This is no way to live. Sleeping with guns, oh well. (I crawl into a sleeping bag with my plasma rifle in hand.) Baw Wee 00:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh! Shifts what do you mean? (In my thoughts I tell myself not to tell anyone of my nightmare.) Baw Wee 00:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ok Alright then I'll do mine first. Baw Wee 00:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ah How long do we have to do this? Baw Wee 01:30, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Wow 2 hours..ok then. (I play with my plasma rifle in my hands.) Baw Wee 02:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hyrayah My brother discovered this in our family's private library. Baw Wee 22:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Zalcrans! --Baw Wee 00:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Fallback Planets I won't be on for the next few hours, I'm going to be working outside to earn more money to pay for a new 360 --Zamra 'Vorum 16:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Ahh!! Eat this! (I start opening fire with my plasma rifle.) Baw Wee 21:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee